When You Leave
by ollieMaxwell
Summary: In the life of Sora and Riku in the one week they have left before Riku goes off for college. You'll follow them in the one week they have together, the mind of Sora where he can't imagine life without him, the mind of Riku who's hesitant to move on.
1. Night 7, Part 1

**December 14, 2014**

It was a cold December winter night when Sora was laying on his bed staring out his window at the starry night. He lays shirtless on his bed in nothing but his underwear and next to him laid Riku also wearing the same amount of clothing as Sora. The bedroom air was frigid and had the scent of stale cigarettes. Tonight was one week to the night. Tonight was one week to the the night Riku would leave, leave for college across the state. .

"_What are you looking at?_" said Riku

"_The stars, they look beautiful tonight. More than usual._"

Sora turned away from the window and faced Riku eye to eye, their faces at level with each other.

"_You know what today is right?_" asked Sora

Their foreheads came together and their eyes locked on each other and Riku replied

"_Yeah, I know. It's been four years now right?"_

"_So you did know, you spent the whole day packing. I wasn't even sure you'd remember._"

Riku reached forward and planted a soft kiss on Sora's tender lips.

"_You really think I would forget just like that?_"

Sora turned around, facing the window and staring out to the stars. Riku placed his arms around Sora as they both lay, facing the stars out the window.

"_Why do you keep staring out there? Do you see something?_"

"_It's more like a Sunday Morning type of thing_"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_It's one of those moments where you're relaxed and feel all warm inside, you know like when you're on the road in the back seat of a car, you lay your head back and you keep your eyes open slightly. You're tired from the whole day, an amazing day and you're going home. Your eyes are open slightly and you watch the cars and street lights pass. You don't want the car to stop. You don't want to go home. You wish you could drive on like this forever and never stop._"

"_But you know, the sun has to rise eventually._"

"_That's when everything turns gold, and it's all illuminated with the rays of the sun and for one moment, everything in the world is clear._"

"_You make it all sound like a cheesy fiction novel._"

"_It's all from the heart._"

"_I guess that makes sense_"

"_Let's go outside_" said Sora

They both got up on separate sides of the bed. Riku grabbed a hoodie on the floor, its contents were a pack of cigarettes, his cell phone and a lighter, he put both arms inside and went out the door. Sora followed and got a blanket on the couch from the living room, he made his way outside to the backyard and saw Riku putting wood in the cut-barrel fire pit. Sora grabbed the lighter fluid from the table and gave it Riku. He spread the fluid over the wood and lit it with the lighter in his pocket and they both sat near the familiar warmth of a bonfire.

Riku took the blanket and put it behind his back.

"_Sit in front of me_" he said with his legs spread to make room for Sora to sit down. Sitting down with Sora, he gave the blanket to him to hold and make warmth with his body heat and the blanket. They were practically wearing nothing out in the frigid cold, the cold they could feel in the night grass and the air. The only thing keeping them warm was the blanket and the fire. Surrounded by the night, it was the only thing they needed, each other.

Riku reached for his pocket and took out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. In the cold, at least the cigarette provided some form of warmth. He had one arm of his boyfriend and one hand holding a cigarette.

"_Why are we out here, in the fucking freezing cold and not to mention in our underwear too?_" Riku asked with some sense of sarcasm.

"Probably because we're such stupid teenagers" Sora remarked.

"_That's when everything turns gold, and it's all illuminated with the rays of the sun and for one moment, everything in the world is clear._"

"_You make it all sound like a cheesy fiction novel._"

"_It's all from the heart._"

"_I guess that makes sense_"

"_Let's go outside_" said Sora

They both got up on separate sides of the bed. Riku grabbed a hoodie on the floor, it's contents were a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, he put both arms inside and went out the door. Sora followed and got a blanket on the couch from the living room, he made his way outside to the backyard and saw Riku putting wood in the cut-barrel fire pit. Sora grabbed the lighter fluid from the table and gave it Riku. He spread the fluid over the wood and lit it with the lighter in his pocket and they both sat near the familiar warmth of a bonfire.

Riku took the blanket and put it behind his back.

"_Sit in front of me_" he said with his legs spread to make room for Sora to sit down. Sitting down with Sora, Riku gave the blanket to him to hold and make warmth with his body heat and the blanket. They were practically wearing nothing out in the frigid cold, the cold they could feel in the night grass and the air. The only thing keeping them warm was the blanket and the fire. Surrounded by the night, it was the only thing they needed, each other.


	2. Night 7, Part 2

Riku reached for his pocket and took out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. In the cold, at least the cigarette provided some form of warmth. He had one arm of his boyfriend and one hand holding a cigarette.

"_Why are we out here, in the fucking freezing cold and not to mention in our underwear too?_" Riku asked with some sense of sarcasm.

"Probably because we're such stupid teenagers" Sora remarked.

* * * * * * * *

In each other's arms they felt a sense indescribable. They had been outside for an hour next to the half warmth and half chill of the backyard bonfire. In that time, they reminisced on the old, the good times they had together for they had few hours left before they would in fact part ways. Riku, curious about the present time, took out his cell phone and flipped it open to check. "_Wow, it's 02:16, we've been outside for a while._"

"_You wanna take a drive, maybe get something to eat?_" asked Riku.

"_I'm up for it but what's open this late?"_

"_Seven-Eleven of course. Come on, let's go inside_" Riku stood up with the blanket still on his shoulders, leaving Sora exposed to the cold. He let his hand out to Sora, and pulled him up. Riku put his arms around Sora to protect him from the cold and they made their way inside. They made their way down the hall and into Sora's room where they gathered their clothes together to put them back on.

"_You have your card right? Or are we paying cash?_" asked Sora. He always asked these things in advance so he didn't have to worry about doing things on the spot.

"_We'll pay cash tonight, though you better not overdo it with the candy again. All that stuff cost me 20 bucks last time and 5 pounds to your gut._" Riku exclaimed in a sarcastic yet flirty tone.

After their conversation mid dress-up they made their way to Riku's used 2005 350Z he found over craigslist for a cheap buy, only one grand. They both made their way inside the car, Riku taking the driver's seat and Sora getting in shotgun. Sora plugged in his iPod though the radio's audio jack and selected shuffle, the result was Lazy Eye by the Silversun Pickups all while Riku started up the car, put it in reverse and drove off into the night for their quest for midnight snackage.

_'__I've been waiting, waiting for this moment all my life…_' is what came out of the speakers as they drove off into the December night, cold and frigid, following the lights to their destination. For a while, they remained quiet, quietly watching the lights on the empty road possibly going nowhere, yet everywhere they wanted to go.

'_but it's not quite right…_'

"_Have you thought of what you're going to do once you get there?_" asked Sora in a low voice with a hint of angst

'_I've been waiting,__I've been waiting for this silence all night long__  
__it's just a matter of time_'

"_I thought about it, probably get my dorm, see who's there that I possibly do know back from High School and just try to settle in._"

"_It's going to be a lot different without you around here anymore, really I just wouldn't know how to adjust to life without you._"

At this point, doubt had sprouted from the mind.


End file.
